The First Wave
by KSLCross
Summary: My adaptation of what Starforce would have been like if the characters were all in high school, with a couple twists of my own. Most characters will have a bit of OOCness to them, but I can promise that this AU will at least be interesting, but all my first chapters tend to be a bit slow. Mix of anime and games.


Wednesday, November 17th, 22XX – 4:22 AM

Geo woke up, rubbing his eyes tiredly, looking around in the darkness of his room. He sat up before sighing and flopping back onto his bed, blue sheets tossed around haphazardly as he tried to toss and turn back asleep but to no avail. He groaned before getting up from the bed and walking over to his closet.

Pulling out a pair of sweats and a jacket, he pulled them on over his pajamas before slipping into thick leather boots with a fur lining on the inside that had once belonged to his father. The tall teen scratched his head has he picked up a pair of strange glasses from his desk and slipped on a metal and plastic machine onto his left forearm as he left his room.

Shuffling quietly down stairs as to not wake the only other inhabitant of his house, his mother Hope, he entered the kitchen and got himself a cup of water and wrote a note stating that he had gone out for a walk, the letters glowing on the fridge itself as a testament to the progression of technology.

Stepping outside of the house, Geo shivered as the cold Electopian autumn air blew by, ruffling his messy (or spikey, some claimed) hair, he was thankful that he had the sense to put on a jacket as he walked from the residential area of his hometown Echo Ridge, to the top of a local hill in the nearby vicinity. At the top laid a special area, flattened out and wide for special events, as well as stargazing.

Geo's heart constricted heavily.

His father had been a part of its construction – the Vista Point.

He sighed as he slipped the strange glasses on his face.

As he gazed about, flutters of colored lines, strange swirling shapes, flashes of light and the like streaked across the sky in a lightshow invisible to the naked eye.

EM Waves, commonly called Denpa by the Electopians, were the energies, data, and transmission of anything and everything in the world, connecting the entire world through its very existence. Geo recalled faintly that when the internet became too vast and too powerful for regular computers to contain, process, and power, it grew past it all, resulting in the great Internet Denpa incident, bringing the net itself into the existence of the real world and not just in streams of data.

Geo's glasses, the Visualizer, allowed the ability to 'see' Denpa that coursed through the natural world and even had an inbuilt function that recognized viruses and analyzed their data. His father had always taken safety as his highest priority, after all.

It was another reason that it all stunk to him.

Three years ago, Geo's father was lost on the explosion of the space station Peace whose purpose was to make contact with the lifeforms detected on a planet far away in the barely known regions of space.

Geo came to Vista Point every day with the small hope that maybe, somehow, through his father's Visualiser he'd be able to see his father miraculously return.

He chuckled dryly. He had long given up on miracles.

"Dad… I miss you…"

He sighed miserably as he leaned on the metal railing of a ledge.

It was then that he thought he heard the sound of static in the air, almost rhythemic, like the march of soldiers that he had seen in a documentary. Geo curiously looked about, turning left and right before finally looking up, gaping in disbelief.

Two EM Waves seemed to dance in the air, a grey spinning square with a trailing tail of what appeared to be afterimages and a green and blue triangle that pulled at something inside of him, bringing a strange chill down his back.

"…The hell is that?"

The longer Geo looked the less the static sounded and the more it began to sound like a battle and the longer he stared the more the shapes grew in complexity until Geo swore he could see a swan fighting off a dog-like creature…

And winning.

He didn't have much time to think before the dog-creature seemed to notice him and dove faster than Geo had ever seen anything move, faster than even some of the express-email Denpa he would sometimes glimpse gleaming across the horizon.

Suddenly, Geo was up high in the air.

He almost screamed at how surreal it was, but he didn't feel the sensation of falling to his imminent doom. Rather, it was surprisingly peaceful. Like he belonged up in the air, the world and its inhabitants feeling like little ants in his gaze.

A smirk found itself upon his face as he looked about him.

He was on the Wave Road.

He frowned at the sudden realization as the knowledge entered into his head, seemingly automatically. To his irritation, little creatures formed about him, little Mettaurs, he recognized immediately, having seen them through his Visualizer before, but they seemed much clearer now, and they were almost disgustingly cute. That was until one pulled out a pickaxe made from Denpa and swung it at him.

He dodged it too easily, the creature was too slow, was unworthy as an opponent.

Geo punted the small helmeted virus off the yellow-orange Wave Road before grinning widely at the remaining viruses. He laughed. Laughed. Heartily and loudly as he shot out bolts of Denpa energy from his left hand in a rapid sequence, destroying all the viruses in an instant.

Wait.

From his hand?

No, it wasn't his hand that was shooting the lights, rather it was a strange dog-head-light thing that had replaced it.

Ah ok, that made sense.

"LIKE HELL IT DOES! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY HAND?!"

"Hah? You talking to me kid? Funny. EM Wave Changes aren't supposed to allow you much control."

"AH! IT SPEAKS!"

"Of course I speak! What do you think I am, an animal? Don't answer that." The strange dog-hand said as it glared angrily at Geo.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Geo cried as he took a better look at himself. He was dressed in some strange skintight outfit that he instinctively knew was somehow armored throughout its data-weave and had a small armored chest plate, pauldrons, a tiny backpack-like contraption on his back, and a helmet of shorts that left a good portion of the head unprotected. "And where the heck are my clothes?!"

"Hmph. You found a compatible host so soon? You really did like to pull tricks out of your ass, War-Rock."

Geo looked up as he saw the swan-creature from earlier glare at the dog-head attached to his hand. The dog-thing growled loudly.

"It's not War-Rock anymore, its Omega-Xis, get that in your head birdbrain!"

The swan laughed evily as a wave of his wings materialized flying knives that looked like feathers. Geo blinked. No they were definitely feathers. Feathers that just looked very, very sharp and very, VERY heavy.

Geo twisted in a desperate attempt to dodge, screaming as he did so, only getting three light nicks across his body, not even cutting through the skintight portions of the outfit.

"You're really gonna make this guy mad now you stupid dog?!"

"Who you callin' a dog, runt?! I am Omega-Xis! How are you still awake anyways?"

"What you mean like this is a dream?"

"You're not five, brat. Now help me fight this guy or he'll kill both of us!"

Geo cursed as he dodged another barrage of feathers before instinctively, jumping backwards into the air as he did some sort of backflip/360 twist from the waveroad he was on to one that crossed over at some sort of diagonal angle a couple hundred feet away and firing rapidly from the dog-head cannon thing on his hand reflexively, like some sort of souped up video game character.

The swan-thing howled before it screamed out some incomprehensible words of anger and bolting away, becoming of Denpa as it fled.

* * *

Wednesday, November 17th, 22XX – 7:02 AM

"…."

"…."

"….So let me get this straight. You're an alien."

"Yup."

"And you're on the run from planet Radio with some key to a WMD that dwarfs atom bombs cuz some idiot king thought that the Brotherband signal, a sign of friendship was a weapon of attack?"

"Planet FM. Not Radio."

"Same deal, you guys sound like a bad radio station – we don't even have those things anymore, its all based on Denpa now."

"Denpa? Ah you mean EM Waves. Daigo told me about how you humans like to give pet names to everything."

"Daigo?... WAIT! Daigo's my dad's Brotherband Name! Hoshikawa Daigo?!"

Omega-Xis was also caught off-guard at this sudden outburst from the previously disbelieving and downright snarky teen.

"Uh, yeah. Wait. So you're Geo! Heh, why am I not surprised that I'm EM Compatible with you? Yeah, I knew your dad, kid."

"Is he alive?!"

"Last I checked. Calm down kid, don't you humans gotta breathe or something?"

Geo glared miserably at the EM-Alien.

"I havn't gotten anything about his whereabouts for three years! How do you expect me to be at finding out that he might be alive after all, all calm and collected? Are you stupid?"

"Stupid?" Omega-Xis growled out, "You picking a fight, brat?"

"Tell me about my dad, dammit!"

"Hmph!" Omega-Xis crossed his arms as he turned his head to the side, "I was going to, but now I'm so offended that I ain't!"

"What're you, a girl?"

Before the miffed alien could respond Hope's voice called out from the kitchen.

"Geo! Is there somebody up in your room?"

"Ack!" the bickering duo cried out before Omega-Xis hopped into Geo's Transer.

Thanks to his father and family friend, Aaron Boreal, he had the latest in EM Tech, the Transer, a portable computer/all-purpose EM Tool that was carried on one's arm, made of metals and plastics that made the device not a far cry from being feather light.

"There isn't anybody! I'm coming down to help make breakfast!"

Geo shrugged off his pajamas before slipping into a black T-shirt that had fit loosely on him just yesterday. He frowned for a second before glancing at his physique which had somehow intensified, a side effect of the EM Wave Change, Omega-Xis had told him, was that it was like a forced human evolution, bring the body to and past its natural limits. A Wave Change was only as powerful as three things, the human's potential, the syncro-rate between the human host and the EM being, as well as the power and abilities of the EM being itself.

Omega-Xis didn't like scrawny hosts, the alien had stated proudly, and had made Geo as well built human-wise as he was EM-wise, although that was a concept that Geo had still found a bit difficult to grasp.

How could Denpa get buff?

Geo simply made a mental note to get some more clothes before he put on some snugly fitting jeans and throwing on a red NAZA jacket that had belonged to his father.

The seventeen year old practically flew down the stairs, almost crashing as he was unused to his sudden increase in physical capabilities, but reflex kicked in allowing him to land without even a small sound, courtesy of Omega-Xis as well.

Geo threw on an apron as he helped cook, packing bento for his mom, himself, and a couple dozen more. His mother had a few part-time jobs to support Geo and herself, making and delivering bento for many around Echo Ridge who just plain preferred home-cooked food, doing small seamstress work, as well as running errands for the elderly of Echo Ridge more as volunteer work than for money, although the pay for it wasn't half bad either.

"Geo! My, my! Have you been working out without telling your mother? Let me have a look at my big boy!"

Geo heard snickering from his Transer as his mom poked and prodded at him from all angles as he cooked.

"Good looking, cleans thoroughly, cooks like a five star chef, very fit, and intelligent? My little boy's all grown up! Maybe we should look into girls for you, you'd be the perfect house-husband!"

"Geez mom! What're you even saying?" Geo laughed as he flipped an omelet and packed three bento in quick, yet careful movements. "Shouldn't you be more concerned that you're son's slowly taking a job from you?" he teased, making them both laugh.

It was then that the doorbell rang and Geo was told to see who it was.

He tussled his hair with a free hand as he left the kitchen and opened the door.

"Hello and good morning!"

Geo stood confused as he saw a perky-looking blond with elegantly curled hair holding a schoolbag from his highschool (that he had been neglecting to go to for the past three years, rather taking tests and homework from home – he was consistently second in his year in grade rankings).

"Uh, good morning miss. Is there something that I could help you with?"

Luna Platz was a good and proper young lady.

She brushed her teeth after every meal, kept her clothes and hair in pristine condition, she did not lose her cool. She was the class president and the president of her grade, and planning to be the president of her school as well next year. She was studious, intelligent, bossy but well intended, for the most part, and above all just wanted to help people.

And she was NOT ogling the fine male specimen in front of her, nor was she admiring the contours of his muscles through that tight shirt of his or squealing inwardly about the fact that he was wearing an apron with small kittens on it.

No sir, not even for a moment!

"Uhm, excuse me? Miss?"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry to bother you, but I believe that you have a younger brother named Geo? He's my age and I'm his class president. I was wondering if I could talk with him about his school attendance. I'm sure as his older sibling you obviously must feel concern for his lack of educational attendance and if you would let me, I would-"

"Whoa, ok. Calm down. Too much at once."

Geo tried to smile as good-naturedly as possible. He hoped that he was pulling it off well enough. He hadn't talked to anybody but his mom, Aaron, and recently (very recently) Omega-Xis in years, much less a fairly attractive girl. Not that he'd admit he found her attractive. She obviously wanted to take him to school, making her an enemy of sorts.

"Ah! I'm sorry, sir!"

"And to tell you the truth, I'm Geo."

"Eh?"

"….I'm Geo Stellar."

The blonde looked shocked.

Luna was shocked indeed.

As far as she had assumed/known Geo Stellar was a delinquent. Perhaps one of the worst kind. He hadn't gone to school for about three years and everybody that had Geo in their class had sent some representative to pull him to school forcibly if needed be and he had sent them back thoroughly beaten. (In Geo's defense they had tried to get rough with him first and he was an angry, hormonal teen lost in the despair of losing his father.)

Now she could see why they had lost though – judging from his currently subtly rippling form, it was little wonder how nobody could bring him to school. It was suicide. Perhaps if she had the foresight to bring Bud with her…

"I'm sorry, but I'm helping pack bentos for my mom's lunchtime delivery service right now and I don't want to go to school. Please come back when I'm not busy."

"W-wait! Is your mom the one that delivers the Stellar Superbentos?"

"…Yes… How'd you know that?"

"Ah! My friends and I get them for lunch everyday!"

"Oh! A fan of you're cooking Subaru!"

"M-mom! Don't use my Brother Name in front of strangers!"

"Aww is Geo embarrassed?" Hope teased, pinching Geo's cheek lightly, "Come in miss Luna, I'm sure as a girl you're interested in cooking a bit."

Geo fumed inwardly. His mom had wanted him to go to school for a while as well, she was fraternizing with the enemy! Inviting them into his home, his temple! He wanted to bang his head against a wall.

"Ah! Is that ok Mrs. Stellar?"

"No problem at all dear! You like the Light Lady Special, right?"

"Yes! The miso soup is just divine! And the little riceballs always have the cutest faces! I can never get enough of the chicken Caesar salad either!"

"Geo~ this cute girl's praising you're cooking! What do you say?~"

Geo grumbled as his face reddened and he stomped into the kitchen, saving a few dozen pieces of almost burnt, but instead cooked to perfect, sausages and stirred the famous Stellar family secret (with a Geo twist) miso soup.

"Wait, Geo cooks?"

"Would I be wearing this ridiculous apron if I wasn't?" the teen deadpanned as his mom giggled.

Luna didn't understand this delinquent at all.

"Well, we're almost done with all the bento, so let's pack up the last of it, Geo. Why don't you walk this little lady to school? You did promise the principal you'd visit him with a personal Deluxe Triple Layered Bento Special for missing so much school, right?"

"Urk!"

Luna smirked triumphantly. To think, she didn't have to do a thing!

* * *

Wednesday, November 17th, 22XX – 8:03 AM

"…I can't believe this…"

"Oooh, so this is what you humans call school, eh? This is pretty interesting!"

"Shut it Omega. When are you telling me about my dad?"

Geo grumbled angrily, causing a wave of whispers to run through the classroom. He heard some whispers about him looking really mad and scary and wondering how 'Prez' managed to bring a delinquent like him to school.

Ah yes.

Luna Platz – the demon in disguise.

The class president that today had received the title of 'Delinquent Buster' for bringing him to school, carrying a huge bento for the principal and carrying one for her and himself. He looked like he came to freaking apologize for heaven's sake. His mom just demolished his street cred, no, she ground it into fine powder, burned it, then used it as compost to grow rank S onions and cut it in front of him without letting him blink or move.

"OH! Prez! I knew you could do it!" A loud laugh was heard, Geo ignored it.

"Only our Prez could accomplish such a miracle!" A smaller, squeakier voice was heard, Geo ignored that too.

"Huh? Hey, Geo. Are humans supposed to be that tiny? He comes up to your waist at best.

Geo fought the urge to snicker. He didn't look over at the owner of the small squeaky voice however. He knew about Zack Temple he was always first in his year on the grade rankings, although Geo had pulled ahead last year, albeit it was only by one or two points, and although wasn't genetically a midget, he stood at four foot three, so he was almost legally classified as one.

"Hey, you're Geo right? You should join the wrestling team!" the first booming voice laughed and Geo turned to glare at one Bud Bison who felt a chill scrape down his spine like cold nails on a large blackboard.

Bud couldn't help but to think that Geo Stellar had some pretty angry looking eyes.

"Gah! How did Prez even deal with a guy like him?"

"It's like a demon's looking at you!"

"This guy's really scary!"

Geo huffed before he angrily got up, taking his bag and bento before opening the window next to his assigned seat.

"Oh? Leaving already?" Omega-Xis asked and Geo just grunted in response. "Oooh, we gonna see this town of yours like you promised?"

Geo jumped down from the third floor and landed on the dirt ground outside before walking off campus, ignoring the loud screams and whispers behind him.

"You said you'd tell me about my dad if I did, so why wouldn't I?"

However, he missed Luna walking in with a smile on her face at the fact that she had brought THE Geo Stellar, infamous king of delinquency in Echo Ridge to school, only to find that her lacky/friend/Brother/bodyguard Bud Bison had annoyed him away.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUD!"

"I'M SORRY PREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZ!"

AN: So I wrote this cuz I've been playing a lot of Megaman Starforce recently, and I thought I might as well put it up – My apologies for anybody that's been looking for an update to my previous works, I swear that I'll get to them when I can. It's just freaking college, you know? Ha ha. Hope you enjoy my twist on Megaman Starforce!


End file.
